The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Claudie.
The new Hydrangea originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 1997 of a unnamed selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Claudie was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Varengeville S'mer, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Varengeville S'mer, France since the summer of 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.